Playing With His Mind
by Madison Lockheart
Summary: Sub Zero is a man that is cold as ice (no pun intended hehe) but there's one girl who he keeps seeing that may make him act out of character. Lemon Warning. Kick back, read and enjoy...


**Playing With His Mind**

Sub Zero is wearing his Kuai Liang outfit from Mortal Kombat X in this story and Scorpion is in his Hanzo Hasashi appearance. Also, Shao Khan is still alive and so is Shang Tsung. Outworld and Earthrealm are still having tournaments.

* * *

 **Time: 8:23 p.m.**

 **Place: Outworld**

 **Weather: Lightning Storm**

Sub Zero walked down the hallway, making his way to Shao Khan's throne room. He wanted to request that Shao Khan make Reptile his opponent in the next round of the tournament.

"What has you walking so fast Lin Kuei?" Scorpion asked appearing behind Sub Zero.

Sub Zero paused for a moment and turned around to face Scorpion. "I'm going to make a request to the emperor." He answered.

"And what would that request be?" Scorpion asked curiously.

"I want to fight Reptile in the next round of the tournament." Sub Zero responded.

"Any particular reason why?" Scorpion asked.

Sub Zero shrugged his shoulders. "Because I want to be the one to eliminate him from the tournament."

Scorpion nodded his head. "Makes sense." He said.

"So why did you just creep up on me to ask me that question?" Sub Zero asked.

"I was just looking around for Raiden and happened to see you. Thought I'd see what you were up to now that we aren't at each other's throats now." Scorpion answered.

Sub Zero nodded. They patted fists and Scorpion walked away. Sub Zero turned around towards the throne room door and sighed before opening and walking inside. He entered and began looking around for Shao Khan.

"You know it's rude not to knock…"

Sub Zero turned to stare at who said that. It was Shao Khan's new recruit, Kandice.

"Ugh…" Sub Zero groaned rolling his eyes.

Kandice was an Outworld native. She served Shao Khan and she seemed to be highly favored by him as well. She was extremely younger than many Outworlders who were mostly over 10,000 years old. Kandice was only 19 years old. She had slightly paler skin than Sindel, and a way more curvaceous body than the other girls. Her bright purple eyes were complimented by the purple glitter eyeshadow she had on, and her raven black long silky hair would drive the average man crazy. But strangely Sub Zero found her extremely annoying. Every time he seen this girl she would seem to flirt with him. Sub Zero was a cold serious man and didn't have time (or interest for that matter) to even respond to her. Kandice smirked as she sat on Shao Khan's throne with her typical scantily clad outfit on. A white lace bra, a short black ruffle skirt, and thigh high black and white socks. Quite uncommon Outworld clothes.

"Where is Shao Khan?" Sub Zero asked not having time for Kandice's foolishness.

"He's away for a moment. I can take a message." Kandice giggled.

"Do you know when he will be back?" Sub Zero asked.

"If I knew I would've told you." Kandice said in response. "What do you want from him?"

Sub Zero hesitated for a moment. "I want to request an opponent for the next round of the tournament." He answered.

"Oh so you're making requests now?" Kandice smirked.

"I just want to fight Reptile next." Sub Zero said.

Kandice stood up off the throne and approached Sub Zero. "I would love to keep you company until Shao Khan comes back." She purred as she began stroking Sub Zero's beard.

Sub Zero rolled his undead like eyes as Kandice rubbed his facial hair.

"Do you know how hot you are without all that armor and that mask on?" Kandice asked. "…And your scruffy beard makes you so sexy."

Sub Zero didn't know why he didn't just swat Kandice away. He just let her do what she wanted.

"Why are you so cold as ice Kuai Liang? Hehehe no pun intended." Kandice giggled.

"Don't call me Kuai Liang…" Sub Zero said in a low tone.

Kandice continued her teasing and Sub Zero didn't reply. Kandice walked to the door and locked it.

"Some on Kuai Liang let's have some fun. I know you want to blow off some steam after your fight against Kung Lao earlier." Kandice said with a wicked smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sub Zero's neck.

"I said don't call me Kuai Liang…" Sub Zero said looking at her with an annoyed look.

Kandice began kissing Sub Zero's neck and his cheek. Sub Zero didn't do anything in response.

"I know you like me Sub Zero. I see how you stare at me." Kandice purred as she licked on Sub Zero's neck.

Sub Zero sighed. He grabbed Kandice's face with both hands and began kissing her deeply on the mouth. Kandice kissed back as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sub Zero picked Kandice up and began carrying her to Shao Khan's throne. He sat her on the throne and got down on his fours in front of her. He lifted up her skirt and moved her panties to the side and stared at her intensely as he began kissing, licking, and lightly biting her thick thighs. The he finally began licking between her legs.

"Oh my god!" Kandice moaned as she tugged on Sub Zero's hair.

Sub Zero continued licking and began swiveling his head left to right fiercely with his tongue on her clit. Kandice whimpered loudly and started slowly thrusting her hips upwards as Sub Zero lapped up all her juices. Sub Zero buried his face deeper inside rapidly shaking his head right to left.

"Kuai Liang I'm about to….." Kandice moaned loudly, now breathing loud and heavy.

Sub Zero stopped and looked up at her. "Don't call me Kuai Liang." He hissed.

Kandice pushed his face back down between her legs and Sub Zero continued licking and eating her out. Kandice screamed loud as she came hard on Sub Zero's tongue. Sub Zero stood up and Kandice stood up. Sub Zero sat down on the throne and Kandice began pulling his armor pants down to his knees. His 10 inch member sprung out and Kandice quickly took it into her mouth.

"Oh fuck…" Sub Zero moaned in a whisper tone while Kandice bobbed her head up and down with his dick in her mouth.

Sub Zero threw his head back and closed his eyes as he felt the sensation. He suddenly felt proud of himself. He was sitting on Shao Khan's giant throne while getting his dick sucked. That's probably something Shao Khan hasn't even done. Kandice stroked Sub Zero's dick fast as she began licking his balls. Sub Zero was about to go crazy. Sub Zero stood up and both he and Kandice removed all their clothes. Then Sub Zero laid Kandice down on the rug in front of the throne and got on top of her and rubbed his cock against Kandice's dripping wet vagina. Kandice stared in Sub Zero's eyes breathing hard, anticipating feeling him inside her. Sub Zero didn't take his eyes off her as he slid into her.

"Oh…" Sub Zero grunted as he finally slid all the way in. He began thrusting in and out of Kandice slowly at first until he found his pace.

Kandice scratched lightly on Sub Zero's back, feeling his large penis go in and out of her. Sub Zero began kissing her hard, while he began going faster as if he was trying to punish her. Kandice kissed back whimpering his name.

"You are so wet." Sub Zero panted in Kandice's ear.

Sub Zero wrapped his arms around Kandice's waist and stood up and laid her on Shao Khan's throne. Kandice, now laid down on the throne and Sub Zero now in front of her with his knees on the throne in a semi-missionary position, thrusting in and out of her in a fast powerful fashion.

"Oh my god Kuai Liang don't stop! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kandice screamed, now squeezing on Sub Zero's butt cheeks.

Sub Zero stopped thrusting, now balls deep inside Kandice with her breast in his mouth. "Do not call me Kuai Liang." He growled.

Kandice gave him a devious smile. Sub Zero continued pounding in and out of her as he relished in hearing her moan his name. Sub Zero could feel the burning scratch marks on his back. He got off of Kandice and stood up and sat down on the throne next to her.

"Get on top of me…" Sub Zero ordered.

Kandice obeyed his command and mounted him. "Are you sure this is really a good idea to be doing this on Shao Khan's throne?" She asked.

"Just shut up and ride my dick..." Sub Zero growled, entering Kandice.

Kandice began bouncing up and down on Sub Zero's cock. Sub Zero grunted and moaned, feeling her tight wet walls caress his cock every time she moved up and down. Sub Zero began thrusting upwards inside her rapidly.

"Oh shit oh shit Kuai Liang!" Kandice screamed.

"Don't…call…me…Kuai Liang…" Sub Zero hissed, thrusting inside her faster now slapping her butt cheeks viciously.

Sub Zero slapped Kandice's butt cheeks nonstop purposely trying to leave a painful handprint on her big perfect booty. Kandice screamed at the top of her lungs when Sub Zero's rapid thrusting resulted in him hitting her G spot over and over with force.

"Oh shit Sub Zero I'm gonna cum!" Kandice hollered before having the hardest orgasm she ever had.

Sub Zero continued pounding inside her rough and fast, feeling his impeding orgasm about to come. Kandice could tell Sub Zero was close, being that she felt his cock throbbing inside her.

"Oh fuck…Oh Fuck Kandice…Kandice Oh Fuck…AWW FUCK!" Sub Zero shouted as he pounded inside Kandice as hard as he could while he came deep inside her.

They remained in that position for a while, trying to catch their breath. After about 10 minutes, they finally regained their sense and began getting dressed.

 **(Later That Night)**

Kandice sat down in the living forest and watched the stars. Sub Zero left without saying another word to her after they completely violated Shao Khan's throne room. Kandice didn't know why but she missed him already. She stood up to return to the tower but she was shocked by the sight of Sub Zero approaching her.

"Well hello Kuai Liang…" Kandice smirked, knowing that would annoy Sub Zero.

Sub Zero quickly walked over to her and picked her up. Kandice was now hoisted up with her legs around Sub Zero's waist and her back against a tree.

"I got to have you again…" Sub Zero panted in her ear.

"Hehehe you miss it already Kuai Liang?" Kandice giggled.

Sub Zero laid her down on the ground and quickly undid the belt on his pants armor.

"Hmm that's strange, you're not telling me not to call you Kuai Liang this time." Kandice laughed.

"I don't give a damn what you call me this time. I just want you so bad right now." Sub Zero said, pulling his pants armor down to his ankles and quickly sliding his already erect penis inside Kandice.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked the little one-shot story with Sub Zero and my MK OC.**

 **I have an upcoming Mortal Kombat story in the works right now that I can't wait to premier for you guys since I haven't made a fanbase in MK yet.**

 **I think I may need some OC's from you guys for my upcoming MK story…..*wink wink***

 **I may make a part 2 of this if you guys want one…**

 **Anyways review the story. As always I love all of you for giving me the time of day. See Ya.**


End file.
